Carnage
Appearance/Personality Carnage stands at 5' 6" and 130 pounds, light neat brown hair﻿, blue eyes, and a slight tan. He always wears his Boston Red Sox cap, khaki shorts, and something red. His shirts either consist of a red,plaid, short-sleeved button-up shirt or a red T-shirt with a black "C" on it. He also wears either black reeboks or red moccasins. Carnage's personality is pure mischief, either caused by hate or the simple cruel curiosity Carnage has possessed through the years. Deep inside, though, he feels abandoned, trying to find an urge to find attention. Whenever he's alone, he goes into a secret depression, longing for his family again. He believes that his family will never be together, even though crazE will always accept Carnage back. Currently, though, Carnage's hate is completely on crazE due to a past experience. History: Carnage started out an innocent boy, guarded by his big brother crazE. After a torturous and traumatizing experience, Carnage is warped to a happily mishevious boy into a wicked devilboy. Carnage breaks away from crazE, blaming crazE for the experience and seeks to kill crazE. After several years, Carnage disappeared for years, but came back in his first cameo in FA seeing being trained by Shadow. It can only be assumed that Carnage was found by Shadow and trained under the Diclonius's wing. ﻿Although this is relevant to be true, the training was said to happen for only a year ago from the present time, whereas Carnage was gone for several more. Powers: '''Energy- '''Carnage can launch blasts of pure energy. Basic description is basic. '''Warping- '''Carnage can transform himself into energy and transport himself into a different location at lightspeed, then reform himself. To put it better, he does the thing the Power Rangers do when they teleport home, except without the bad effects and the color is light blue. '''Carnage- '''Carnage has a warped power similar to crazE's randomness. Other than crazE's ability, Carnage uses the power completely as an offensive power, and can only be used when being mischevious or furious.﻿ Carnage is a little more in tune with the power and can do more damage, but unlike crazE it wears him out after awhile. Holding Items: '''Dragon Claw- '''Carnage acquired a katana enlaced with a dragon's soul. When used, Carnage can summon the dragon's energy from the sword to use powerful attacks. Carnage can communicate with the dragon within the blade too, and became good friends with the dragon soul. Trivia: *Carnage was meant to be crazE's twin sister, but the idea was quickly discarded and Carnage was created. *Carnage doesn't like pickles, a joke to reference Carnage's hatred for his older brother. *Carnage was actually born as a twin, but his twin died when they were young. *Shadow seems to be the only person Carnage respects, although he will be sometimes friendly to the other cultists. Carnage mostly shows normal mischief around the cultists, and his evil michief only comes out when he gets a sudden evil revelation, or he feels he could make a situation worse.﻿